


Afternoon Delights

by Medie



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oh <em>god</em>, he is so far in over his head that it's quite definitely verging on ridiculous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delights

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://entangled-now.livejournal.com/profile)[**entangled_now**](http://entangled-now.livejournal.com/) for the [Five Acts Meme](http://entangled-now.livejournal.com/180090.html?thread=7093114#t7093114) for the prompts fingers/need to be quiet

Yeah, maybe she's a little impatient. Okay, no, she's Kate. She _defines_ impatient, but hey, this is not something Rick's got a problem with. Not at all.

No, _really_. There is no way on any kind of planet, Earth or otherwise...and he so needs to try sci-fi sometime. Maybe hit the Trek guys up, see what the reboot gang are -- "_Hey_."

With a hand in his pants (which, no problems there either) and a smirk on her face, Kate (Beckett, it's pretty much interchangeable at this point and wow, that seriously pisses his internal editor off) crowds a little closer. "You with me, Castle?"

"Yes, ma'am," Rick says, immediate and honest, because he's so not going to mess with this either. He's still not sure how this got started (he's pretty sure Ryan and Esposito are to blame, but he has no proof and they're being good at hiding it for once) but however it did, he's so not going to mess with perfection now. "Totally with you."

"Huh, really?" Kate's fingers make a slow, easy slide down the length of his cock to which his eyes threaten some serious rollback (yeah, the inside of his head? Looks _weird_) and he might've just whimpered.

Her smirk widens. Yeah, he did.

He's also okay with this.

"You really don't seem like you're with me, _Rick_," she says, tongue tightening to a sharp edge on the k.

"Oh, I am, believe me, I am," he says. He thinks about reaching for her, but she's Kate and, yeah, he moves when she wants him too.

She squeezes, quick and hard, and his hips jerk. Possible four letter words get uttered on the thrust of a gasp and, also possibly, Kate laughs. It's wicked and mischievous and oh _god_, he is so far in over his head that it's quite definitely verging on ridiculous.

Okay, so that might be the hottest thing ever and, wow, how is it that Kate knows how to push buttons he didn't know he has?

Cop, yeah, but _still_, he is sexually adventurous, he's been around, he has hot-ex-sex. He knows _things_.

Just not enough, apparently. Kate's tongue traces his ear, skims his jaw, and those fingers of hers do something to his dick that's quite possibly illegal.

God, _handcuffs_.

"Good," she says, briskly banishing that mental image. He waves a mournful, mental goodbye to it. It was _nice_. "I'd hate to think you'd checked out on me."

One shove, and he's on his knees, looking up at her. Kate's not the skirt type, at all, but sometimes she indulges. Usually court days. He's pretty sure it's to fuck with the defense. Maybe the prosecutor, depending on who the DA's got handling it.

She leans back against the door, one hand holding tight the doorknob, the other pressed flat against the chipped, white paint and one of her legs goes over his shoulder.

"Trust me," he says, taking the cue, "so not checking out on this one." He pushes at her skirt, rucking it up, and his eyebrows rise. "Um, Detective?"

She laughs. "I will neither confirm, nor deny, the state of their absence."

Of course not. More fun to drive him crazy wondering when she lost the panties. Or, you know, _where they are_. His mind starts racing with possibilities and if his head didn't get a none-too-gentle push in the right direction, Rick's sure he might've gone with it.

Because, yeah, he likes that image a _lot_.

"Hurry up," she sighs, "before they come looking."

Right, maximum efficiency, because Ryan and Esposito are totally right around the corner and Kate's biting her lip and they need to be quick, quiet, and he knows that, but _god_ he wants to make her scream.

Fingers, tongue, his best work on all of the above, and she's shaking silently in very short order. He's up, moving, and into her a few seconds later and she's sensitive, squirming, both of them trying not to hit the door in _that_ rhythm. The second time, she bites the shoulder of his jacket to muffle a cry.

"So, panties?" he asks when he can think. Which, yeah, is longer than her. She's smoothing the skirt, cleaning up, and not looking the least bit fucked out while he, on the other hand, is an escapee from Penthouse and hiding _that_ is going to be fun.

Kate smirks. Checking her gun. "Come on, I need to run by my apartment." When he starts to grin, she rolls her eyes. "So I can _change_. You ever try to work a scene in a skirt?"

"No," he says, "but, hey, I can totally try."

Around here? Not exactly out of the realm of possibility.

"Come on, Castle. Time's a-wasting."

He follows her out the door saying, "Oh come on, I'd look good in a skirt! I totally have the legs for it."


End file.
